


Sand and Stone

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Cave of Wonders, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rajah stretches up, front paws touching the giant mane.





	Sand and Stone

Rajah stretches up, front paws touching the giant mane. When the big cat made of sand and stone rumbles a greeting, feline to feline, Rajah leaps up. He balances himself, then twists enough to for a moment touch his nose to the big stone one, a polite greeting.

As on Rajah's previous visits, the guardian does not permit him to step within the Cave of Wonders, but this time does not object to Rajah pacing at the entrance. Rajah's upper lip is lifted as he breathes in the scents, concentrating. Under the scouring scent of sand is the patience of waiting treasure, cracked stone... and, still present, the tang of brass and magic. The lamp holding Jafar and Iago remains safely contained.

That lamp is deep in the Cave, and guarded. Rajah never caught the parrot, never set his teeth in the treacherous Jafar, but he and the cat of sand that guards the Cave will not suffer them to escape.


End file.
